The Inspector
by VictoriaKurt
Summary: 20 year old Juliette only wanted a few things in life; for her family to stop trying to set her up with men, to train horses for the King of France & to fall in love. She never expected to meet Inspector Javert & shortly after become his wife after he stepped in so she wouldn't have to marry a horrible man. Will the two ever fall in love? Or will the war tear them apart? Javert/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Its Victoria here and I'm bringing you my first Les Miserables fan fiction and oh my gosh I'm so nervous! My main concern is making Javert too OOC and please let me know if I do that and I would love some tips. I love reviews because it lets me hear what my readers think of my story. So, please review! It means a lot to me. Even if you only say 'Good Job' or something along the lines of that. I do not own Les Miserables or any of it's characters. I only own Juliette, Devry, Colyn, Ella, Linette, and any other characters you may not recognize. Thank you for reading my story and I really hope you like it! And please review!**

Chapter 1

"Colyn!" I yell out as I walk through the market in Montreuil-sur-Mer, France.

_Where could a seven year old boy possibly go? _I was out shopping with my seven year old nephew and turned my back for three seconds to pay for some bread and he was gone. My brother was going to kill me if I lost his son. The market wasn't that big but there were a lot of children running around that looked like Colyn. Most people around here had blond hair and blue eyes like Colyn and his mother. My brother and I weren't from Montreuil-sur-Mer; we were from Paris.

We moved to Montreuil when I was 10 and my brother was 18. Our parents both died because of a sickness and we were sent here to live with my Aunt and Uncle who were somewhat rich. I was now 20 and my brother was 27 and I lived with him, his wife, and their son and would so until I got married. My brother was one of the only doctors and my sister-in-law was a servant to my aunt and uncle.

"There she is! Juliette!" I hear my nephew yell out.

I look towards the direction in which I heard Colyn's voice. He was walking with a man who was dressed in riding pants, riding boots, a navy wool military style jacket, and a hat was tucked under his arm. The man had dark brown hair and beard with flicks of grey here and there. He was leading a beautiful horse and my nephew walked on the other side of him. I run up to Colyn and wrap my pale arms around him and hold him there for a couple seconds.

"I swear if you ever run away like that again, I'll make you clean out stalls for the rest of your life." I tell him and his blue eyes widen.

"Thank you Monsieur. I hope Colyn caused no trouble." I tell the man.

I knew he worked for the law based on how he was dressed. However, he stood with a straight back and almost stiff like posture. His face bared no emotion not even his light green eyes. He look liked a slightly uptight man who was always serious. The man was handsome but didn't look the marrying type and most people would probably think he was much too old for her.

"Well…" Colyn says and my eyes widen.

"Monsieur, I will pay for any damage that my nephew caused." I say and take out my bag of francs.

"That won't be necessary Mademoiselle unless you know anything about horses." He tells me with a deep emotionless voice.

My chocolate brown eyes lighten up a bit. "Actually, I do. What's wrong?"

"The boy ran into my horse and spooked it and caused it to cut its leg." The man answers.

"Well Monsieur, my house is only a few minutes away from here and I can fix your horse for no cost." I explain.

"What?! Why would you want to help _him_ Juliette? He yelled at me!" Colyn yells out mortified.

I hit the back of his hand and glare at him. "Hush Colyn. You probably deserved it."

"Thank you Mademoiselle but I shouldn't leave my post." The man answers.

I bit my bottom lip and nod. "I understand but I am concerned about your horse's health. How about I go get the supplies I need and meet you here?" I suggest.

"Thank you for your kindness Mademoiselle but my horse will be fine." The man says.

"Okay, once again I'm sorry Monsieur for the trouble that Colyn has caused." I say.

All the man does is nods and mounts his horse before turning around and heading in the opposite direction of Colyn and me. I stare at the man for a couple seconds before nudging Colyn towards the direction of his parents' house and the stables. I wasn't able to get everything at the market that I need but I needed to get Colyn back to brother's house before he caused any more trouble.

_Javert's POV_

The girl whom the little boy called Juliette was unlike any woman he had ever met. She had pure, milky white skin while freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. Her hair was dark brown was in a braid and rested over her right shoulder. However, her eyes were what really intrigued me. They were a chocolate brown color with dark green in surrounding her pupils and they held something that I couldn't quite place my finger on. They were defiantly full of mischief but they held sadness in which she seemed to be hiding.

She couldn't be any older than 21 years old and I couldn't find any trace of a ring on her finger which I thought was strange considering most women got married at age 16 and already had kids by now. The woman had to be one of most beautiful he ever saw. _Stop thinking like that! She's at least 20 years younger than you! _It's not like I would marry her; I was married to the law. The boy however, wasn't a different story.

He looked nothing like the woman he called Juliette. The boy, I think Colyn is his name, was pale like the woman but he had light blue eyes and blond hair. He was also covered in dirt but most little boys his age were. He also didn't seem as educated and well-mannered as the woman. I shook my head slowly in an effort to bring myself back to reality. I did have a job I needed to do.

_Juliette's POV_

"Devry? Ella?" I called out to my brother and sister-in-law.

"In the kitchen!" I hear Ella shout out.

I dragged Colyn into the kitchen and set my items on the counter. The kitchen was fairly large you could say. It had stone walls, much like the rest of the house, and wooden floors. There was a large oven/fireplace for cooking meat, stew, and soup and a spout to provide us with clean water for drinking and washing dishes. There was also counter made from stone and a wooden table and chairs that could sit up to six people.

Inside were my sister-in-law, Ella, who was cooking and my brother, Devry, who reading something out of the paper. He must have just gotten home from work. Ella had pin straight blonde hair that she kept in a bun most of the time and blue eyes like Colyn. Devry had wavy dark brown hair like me and he kept it fairly short. His eyes were a dark brown of mine and he reminded me so much of my father. I quickly slipped on an apron and washed my hands before helping Ella chop some vegetables.

"Papa, why do some people wear those red, white, and blue ribbons?" I hear Colyn asks.

I stop chopping the vegetables and Ella, Devry, and I all trade glances. "You're much too young to know but you cannot associate with them. Some of them are dangerous." Devry explains.

"Juliette, tomorrow Uncle Lemarc is having a ball and he has requested that we be there. He says the future king of England is going to be there and he would very much like you to meet him." My brother tells me.

I roll my eyes and start to cut the vegetables again. "I'll go but you need to tell Uncle Lemarc to stop trying to find me a husband. I'm perfectly happy about not being married right now."

"He only wants you to be happy Juliette and most women your age are already married and have children." I hear Ella say.

"I'm capable of finding a husband." I tell them and I can hear Colyn snickering.

"I sent for Linette and she should be here tomorrow with a dress for you two. Colyn, I bought you a nice outfit on my way home that you can wear tomorrow." My brother explains.

"I don't need another dress Devry. I have a hundred dresses in my wardrobe that I could wear tomorrow." I tell my brother.

"Be grateful Juliette. There a thousands of people who love to be in your spot." Ella says.

I put my knife down and put the vegetables in with the beef before taking my apron off. "I'm going to be in the stables." I say.

I walk out of a side door of the house and walk a couple feet until I reach the stables. As approach the ten stall stables, I see man dressed like an Inspector with a horse. As I get closer I realize it's the man than Colyn ran into. I approach the man and offer him a kind smile.

"Did you decide to take up my offer after all?" I ask him.

"Yes." The man simply answers.

I nod and unlock the stables. The stable was probably nicer than the house but that was because my Uncle owned it and stored some of his best horses here. On my right was a tack room filled with saddles, reins, blankets, etc. In another room there were buckets, grooming supplies, medical supplies, and I kept treats such as apples in here. There was also a ladder that led up to hay loft in which I stored the best hay. There was an area where I could wash, groom, and tack up the horses while the rest was full of stalls. Only six of the stalls were occupied at this time.

I walked over to the man's horse and examined its legs. There was a gash about three or four inches long that was still bleeding a little. I ran a hand over its leg and the horse showed some discomfort. I then picked up the leg and bent it to make sure it wasn't broken. I grabbed a bucket and filled it with warm water. The other supplies I needed was; a sponge, gauze, cloth, a thread, a needle, and alcohol.

The first thing I did was dip the sponge in the warm water to remove any dried blood so I could get a better picture to which the leg looked like. I then used the alcohol to clean my needle and the wound. I was going to have to stich the horse's leg up because I feared it might get infected if I didn't. I slipped the strong thread through the hole of the needle and looked up at the man.

"I'm going to stich up her leg. It should only take a few minutes bit it will hurt so please keep her calm." I tell him to which he simply nods.

I slip the needle through the horse's skin and she lets out a slight cry of pain. I can hear the man telling her to be quiet and that everything will be fine. It only takes me about two minutes to stich up her leg and then I wrap gauze around it to protect it. To seal the gauze I wrap a piece of cloth around it and secure it with wax. I stand up and wipe my hands off before turning to the man.

"I'm going to give you a bottle of alcohol, a cotton ball, gauze, and cotton. You should clean her leg and change the dressing every day for about a week and then come back here and I will removed the stiches. Do you have any questions?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and I hand him the supplies. "Thank you Mademoiselle."

I smile at him. "It's no problem Monsieur."

With that I watched him leave for a second time and wondered if I was ever going to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank**

Chapter 2

"Gees Linette, are you trying to make me not breath?" I ask as my families dress maker tightens the corset.

"Sorry Mademoiselle." The older woman tells me with a thick French accent.

I felt like I could breathe once she loosened the corset. I gasped slightly at the dress she had chosen for me. It was dark grey and had strip a strip of red silk that ran from the collar to the bottom of the dress. I touched the dress and I knew it was worth a lot. Linette helped me and the dress was surprising light. Instead of heels, I was given flats since I was not graceful enough to wear heels. I took my hair out of its usual braid and the soft waves cascaded down my back. Linette grabbed a couple pieces from the front of my pace and tied them together with a red ribbon.

I turned to look at the mirror and was astonished at how pretty I looked. I actually looked like a woman and not some stable girl. I was also surprised that I liked the dress and how it looked on me. The dress fit me like a glove and wasn't too poufy. I heard a soft knock and looked up to see my brother dressed in black trousers, black leather dress shoes, a white dress shirt, a navy blue vest, and a black tailcoat. I saw his eyes light up a bit as I look up at him.

"Wow. You look just like mom." He tells me and kisses my forehead.

"And you look just like dad." I say.

Devry smiles and offers me his arm. "Come on the carriage is waiting for us."

Devry leads us outside and helps me into the carriage. Colyn was dressed similar to my brother while Ella's dress was a champagne color. My uncle's mansion was only about a 10 minute carriage ride from our house and we could have walked but my uncle insisted on sending us a carriage. My uncle's mansion was the most beautiful building I had ever seen. It was all white and carved from marble and had three floors. The first one held a living room, kitchen, ballroom, bathroom, and a small study. The second floor was meant for guests and had several studies and libraries and the third floor held my uncle's, cousin's, my old room, my brother's old room, and other's living quarters.

As we pull up to the mansion, I can already tell that there was going to be a lot of people. My brother opened the carriage door and helped out Ella while one of my uncle's servants helped me out. I said thank you and headed up the stairs. I was greeted by my cousin's, my brother's, and my old nanny, Camille. I gave her a quick hug and was about to talk to her but Colyn grabbed my hand and dragged me inside.

It was slightly warm inside and I could tell my Uncle had his fireplace running since it was cold even though it was only October. Once inside I greeted by my Uncle Lemarc and my Aunt Marie. My Uncle wrapped me in his arms tightly and I inhaled his familiar scent of whiskey and pipe smoke. He had gotten much older since I last saw him and it was starting to worry me. My Aunt Marie however looks as young as ever. I swear the woman didn't age.

"Come Juliette, I want you to meet some people." My Uncle tells me and offers me his arm.

I looked around the ballroom and it held Lords, Dukes, a few Princes, military officials, some Inspectors, and just plain rich people. As I look up my eyes meet a pair of familiar light green eyes. A smile crept over my face as I saw the man who I met yesterday after Colyn ran into him and injured his horse. He was dressed in the same outfit as yesterday but he had no hat. I had no idea why he was here but I was slightly happy that he was.

"Inspector Javert, I would like you to meet my niece, Juliette Wion. Juliette this is Inspector-well soon to be Inspector General- Javert." My Uncle explains.

"We've met Uncle." I say and turn to Inspector Javert. "It's nice to put a name to a face."

Inspector Javert kisses my hand slightly and his bread tickles my hand. "Mademoiselle." Javert says.

"Well, I'm sorry to leave but I need to go talk to Prince Albert. Keep my niece safe Javert." My Uncle says.

"I will Monsieur Lemarc" He says and waits for my Uncle to leave. "I did not acknowledge the fact that you are the niece of General Lemarc. I would have treated you better Mademoiselle; my deepest apologies."

I shake my dead. "You were fine Inspector Javert and please call me Juliette. I feel old when people call me Mademoiselle."

"That would be inappropriate of me to call you that." He says.

"Okay…fine. Then would you like to dance with me?" I ask him.

"I don't dance and that would also be inappropriate of me." Javert says with an emotionless voice.

"Mademoiselle Juliette?" I heard a British voice asks.

I turn around from talking to a man and come face to face with a man probably a few years old than me. His skin was darker than mine and he had light brown hair and his eyes were blue. He was dressed in black pants, black dress shirts, and a red military jacket similar to Jarvet's but it look fancier and seemed to have real gold on it. He gave me a broad smile full of perfect teeth.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I'm Prince Albert, Duke of Wales. My father is King George III, the king of England. I was wondering if I could dance with you?" he asks.

I look him over once before nodding my head. He takes my hand and leads me to the dancing area of the ball room. One of his hand slip around my waist, while mine rests on his shoulder and our other hands clasp each other's. He pulled me into his body and I could tell that he was looking down my dress top. I bite my bottom lip and search the room for any way to escape Prince Albert.

"You're very lovely Juliette. I bet you'll make a fine wife one day and probably an even better queen." He whispers into my ear.

"Oh, I'm not looking for husband." I say.

The Prince raises his eyebrow at me and smirks. "I bet I change that." He says and I feel his hand slide down to touch my butt.

I grab his hand and slide it back up to my waist. He tries this movement several times and each time I get more uncomfortable. I look up as I see a man approach us and relief spreads threw me as I see its Inspector Javert. He taps Prince Albert on his shoulder and the Prince lets go of me.

"I was wondering if I could dance with this woman?" Javert asks.

"Of course Inspector but she doesn't like any funny business." The Prince says and taps my butt before walking away.

Javert slowly put his arm around my waist and gently takes my small hand in his large one. He keeps quite a distance between the two of us and I can tell that he is uncomfortable. A small smile appears on my mouth and I look up at Javert who is incredibly stiff and emotionless as always.

"Your timing is impeccable." I tell him.

"Your Uncle would not have liked some man touching you in that way. I had no choice; you're Uncle told me to protect you." He says.

"I was fine, you know? Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't fend for myself but thank you." I explain.

_Javert's POV_

It was weird touching a woman like this, especially one of her age. I had danced with woman before but that was a long time ago. Juliette, that was the woman's name, was absolutely breath taking beautiful tonight. I was almost scared of touching her because she looked so fragile. However, her Uncle was paying me extra money to watch over his beloved niece for some reason so when I saw that boy touching her I had to step in.

I did want to dance with her when she asked me to but it would be inappropriate and I wasn't sure if her Uncle would like me dancing with her anyways. It was nice though, to see her smiling and it looked like a real smile to me.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you then." I tell her.

She shakes her head and I watch her dark waves shake. "No, I'll live. You know you're actually a pretty good dancer."

I feel my cheeks turning red slightly and hear the most angelic laugh come out of her. "Thank you Mademoiselle."

"I told you to call me Juliette." She says and lets go off me except for my hand. "Come, you have to see the view from my Uncle's balcony."

I nod slowly and follow her outside. I looked down at her small hand in my large, worn looking hand. If she only knew all the men I've hit with that hand. The air was cool against my skin that wasn't covered up with my uniform and I could tell that Juliette was going to get cold quickly. She was still holding my hand and wrapped her other hand around my arm and it almost looked like she was hugging my arm. I stiffened at the touch but she did not let go. This woman was going to drive me mad.

_Juliette's POV_

Jarvet's arm was muscular underneath my touch but as soon as I wrapped my other arm around his, he stiffened. However, I did not let go for some reason. The air was cool and I closed my eyes as a soft breeze hit my face and blew my waves back. He was a wonderful dancer and I wanted to dance with him for the rest of the night but I knew it would just make him more uncomfortable. He was going to be a tough nut to crack. I look up at him and see him staring straight forward.

"What are you looking at?" I ask him.

"Nothing. I'm thinking." He replies.

"I do that sometimes too. What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"That's none of your business." He answers.

"Why aren't you married? I mean you're a handsome man." I say and my cheeks turn red as I realize what I say.

Javert finally looks down and I can see a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I'm married to the law."

He looks back up and I shiver slightly. "Do you want to go inside?" he asks me.

I shake my head.

"You're going to catch hypothermia."

"Why do you care?"

"Your Uncle asked-"

"Right, my Uncle asked you to protect me. I swear they still treat me like I'm a child. I'm 20 years old!" I feel my face turning red again as I realize I'm shouting. "Sorry."

"It's fine Mademoiselle." Javert says and I feel him put his wool jacket around my shoulder.

I inhale his scent of wool, wood, and salt water. I let go of his hand and arm in order to tighten the jacket around me. I look up at the sky and stare at the stars until I hear my name being called. I turn around and see Colyn running towards me but stops once he sees Javert.

"Please tell me you're not going to marry _him_." Colyn says.

I roll my eyes and throw a small pebble at him. "Colyn, what do you need?"

"Nothing, just the fact that Prince Albert just requested you're hand in marriage." Colyn says.

**s for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I'm sorry for such a short chapter. Please review!**

Chapter 3

My eyes widen and I take the coat off. I hand it back to Javert and say thank you before handing inside. I see Prince Albert with my Uncle, brother, and sister-in-law. I clench my jaw slightly and walk up to the group. My Uncle turns to me a huge grin and I can see Prince Albert smirking to himself.

"Ahh, there she is, the future Queen of England." My Uncle says.

I look at him bewildered. "No. I refuse to marry him."

My brother raises an eyebrow at me. "Juliette, he's perfect for you though." My Uncle says.

I shake my head. "No."

"Why not? Prince Albert is nice man and I'm sure he will treat you well." I hear my brother ask.

"Because she is engaged to me." I hear Javert say.

I turn around and look at Javert who even seems shocked by his own words. I search his eyes and look at him like he has three heads. I couldn't believe what he just said. I would never expect such words to come out of his mouth. I can feel my mouth dropped open and my eyes are probably bulging out of my head.

_Javert's POV_

I couldn't believe the words coming out of my own mouth. I was not thinking and that has never happened to me. I just ruined Juliette's and my own life with those few words. The look on her face was a mix of shock and confusion. I had never seen her brown eyes widen that large before. I straightened out my jacket and waited for someone to say something.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" I hear the boy yell out.

"Why didn't you tell me Juliette? I feel bad now for forcing Prince Albert onto you." Her uncle asks.

"I-I…I don't know…I was concerned that you wouldn't like him and…the, uh, age difference." Juliette stuttered out.

"When were you two going to get married? Where's the ring?" her uncle asks.

Juliette looks at me with the saddest expression on her face. She was going to hate me after this. I even hated myself. This was so unlike me. I don't know why I said that we were engaged but it was probably because I knew she didn't want to marry Prince Albert and be forced to do things with him that she didn't want to do.

"I wanted to have my mother's ring as my engagement ring but you have it and I don't know when we were going to get married." Juliette spat out.

"Let me get one of the servants to get it and we can have the wedding here next week!" her uncle exclaims.

_Next week?_

"N-next week?" Juliette asks.

"Yes! Why not? Everyone, I am pleased to tell you that my niece, Juliette Wion is engaged to Inspector Javert and their wedding will be here next week on Saturday." Her uncle announces.

_Juliette's POV_

The rest of the night was filled with congratulations and people just trying to talk to Javert and I. We hadn't even had time to speak alone since Javert's little announcement. The instant we got time alone, I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the study on the second floor. I quietly shut the door behind me and then walked straight up to Javert and slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to ruin my life?" I ask angry.

"That is no way to act around a man! I did it to save you from that boy. Who knew what he would have done to you?" Javert shouted at me.

"Why do you care?" I yell at him.

"My sister was the same age as you when she sold herself off to save our family. She ended being killed." He yelled.

I instantly shut my mouth and felt tears welling up in my eyes. "I'm sorry Inspector Jarvet. I-I had no idea." I say with a quiet voice.

I looked up at him and he stood with same stiff body, emotionless eyes, but his hands were clasped behind his back. His cheek was red from where I slapped him and I began to feel guilty. I walked up to him and stood on my tip toes so I could further examine the red mark. I gently placed my hand on his cheek and stroked my thumb across his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry about slapping you." I whisper and remove my hand.

He didn't even look at me. "It's fine Mademoiselle."

"So, what do we do now?" I ask him.

"We get married next week, stay married for a while, and then divorce. You can say you found me with a prostitute." Jarvet answers me.

I shake my head. "My family will try and kill you. I'll tell them that you're job got in the way." I say.

Jarvet nods and I hear someone knock on the door. I look up as I see my Uncle walk in. In his hand was my mother's engagement ring. I was supposed to receive it years ago but no one would give it to me until I got married. I glanced at the ring that had a silver band with a circular diamond in the middle and little diamonds surrounding it. I was about to take it from him but he handed it to Jarvet.

"It's only right if he puts it on you." My Uncle says.

I nod slowly as I watch his large hand hold the delicate ring. Jarvet held out his hand for me so he could put the ring on. I noticed as he placed the ring on the left finger of my left hand that his hands were shaking slightly. Was Inspector Javert nervous? He didn't seem like the type of man who gets nervous. The ring fit my hand perfect and I couldn't help but admire it.

"It's beautiful." I hear Jarvert say.

I look up at him and nod. "It is."

"Come you two, her brother is waiting and I'm sure you'll see each other soon enough." My Uncle tells us.

I walked out behind my Uncle and Jarvet walked next to me. Mostly everyone was gone now except for the heavy drinkers. I hugged my uncle and aunt good-bye before heading out to my carriage and found that it wasn't there. I couldn't believe that my family left without me.

"Can this night get any worse?" I asked myself.

"Are you okay Mademoiselle?" I hear Javert ask.

"No, my brother, sister-in-law, and nephew left without me. I have no way of getting home." I tell him.

"You can ride with me. I'll just tell the carriage driver where you live." Jarvet says.

I look at him and sigh. "Thank you."

"It's no problem Mademoiselle."

Jarvert helps me inside the carriage before climbing in himself. As soon as we got inside, I broke down into tears. This was one of the worst days of my life. It went up there with the night I found out my parents died. I felt Jarvet stick his muscular arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head against his chest and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm sorry if this story is moving a little fast but I want it to move a little faster so I can get to the more interesting parts of the story. Thank you to all the super nice reviews! I really appreciate them! And thank you for following my story as well. I hope you like this chapter and please review. Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 4

"Mademoiselle Juliette?" I hear the soft voice of Camille drift into my room.

I groan slightly and pull the covers over my head as Camille pulls the curtains of my Uncle's guest room open. My eyes finally fly open as I realize what today is. It's the day I marry Inspector Jarvet. We decided to wait three weeks since Jarvet was so busy with work and being promoted to Inspector General which meant he was the boss of all Inspectors. You would think a woman would be happy about her marriage day but I wasn't since I didn't want to marry Jarvet. However, it was keeping me from marrying Prince Albert so I was somewhat relieved. The worst part was that I was going to have live with him and act like I was in love.

I felt Camille sit on the bed and touch my back. "Wake up Mademoiselle. You realize I'll have to call you Madame after today?" she asks me.

I sit up in the bed and pull my knees to my chest and rest my chin on my knees. "Camille, please call me Juliette." I tell for what it seems the thousandths time.

"Of course Miss Juliette. You know you look like your mother on the day of her wedding day to your Papa. She was forced by her Uncle to marry him since your father was a Duke and he had happy." Camille explains.

"What makes you think I'm being forced to marry Jarvet?" I ask her.

She gives me a sympathetic smile and gently cups my chin. "You're not being forced. You just don't want to marry him but it's the only thing you can do now to ensure your future."

"I didn't know that my father was a Duke. I thought they fell in love? I mean, every day I would look at them and would want a man to look at me the way that Papa looked at Mom." I explain.

"They did fall in love, about a month or two after their marriage to be exact. I brought you breakfast. It's just some toast, corn mash, and ham." Camille says.

"Yes, please." I tell her.

Camille smiles and places the tray on my bed and I slowly begin to eat. Camille had been working for my family ever since I could remember. She would always take care of my brother and I when are parents were away and even after they died. After my mother died, she became like another mom to me. After I finished eating, Camille drew me a bath and put lavender in it to make it smell good. After bathing I washed my hair using the soap that her daughter makes and then washed the soap out.

I looked up as a slave walked in. Her skin was a deep mocha color. She also had a black hair that was peeking out of a headdress and black piercing eyes. I had heard about slaves being taken to England and America but never in France. I gave the woman a small smile and she returned it. She looked to be around my age and hoped that my Uncle didn't whip her like other slave owners do in other countries.

"Juliette, this is, Adana. Adana this is Monsieur Lemarc's niece." Camille explains.

"It's nice to meet you Adana. I like your name. It's pretty." I say.

"Thank you." She simply says.

My wedding dress was custom made by Linette and I absolutely loved it despite the reason for which I was wearing it. The dress was made entirely of lace and had short sleeves. The dress was also flowy and it had a v-neck front and back. There was also a silk sash that tied around my waist. Knowing me, Linette also found a pair of nice white flats so I didn't have to wear heels. My hair was pulled up into a bun with a few pieces left out to frame my face. Camille also added a cathedral length veil that covered my face which would be lifted once I reach the end of the aisle.

I looked in the mirror and thought I looked nice. I would have said I looked beautiful if I wasn't so sad but I'm sure I did. The wedding ceremony would be held in my Uncle's garden and the reception would be held in the ballroom. I said 'thank you' to Adana as she handed me a bouquet of wild flowers that had different shades of purple, blue, and yellow in it. I glanced out my window to see about 150 guests, most of which I didn't know, but I was searching for Javert. My eyes finally landed on him. He was wearing black pants, black shoes, and his black military jacket that was decorated with awards and gold epaulettes.

"Juliette, they're ready for you." I hear Camille say.

I nod at her and take one last look at myself in the mirror before walking out of my room. I walked to the edge of the stairs, placed my hand on the gold handle, and began to walk down. At the end of the stair was my Uncle, who would walk me down the aisle, dressed in his military uniform. I give him a small smile but it was no match to the grin that plastered his wrinkled face. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs Adana and Camille both kiss me on the cheek and my Uncle hugs me tightly.

"You look so beautiful and just like your mother. Inspector Javert is a very lucky man." My Uncle tells me and starts to lead me outside to the beginning of the aisle.

"Thank you." I say and feel myself beginning to blush.

I look up at all the guests as they stand up once the music starts. My uncle offers his arm and I take it. I was terrified to look up at Javert in fear of making myself cry because I was afraid he was going to hate me after this. As we walked down the aisle the grip on my Uncle's arm got tighter and I could hear the gasps of the crowd which made me feel better. I finally had the guts to look up at Javert once I was halfway down the aisle. His light green eyes and my brown one's met each other and for some reason I felt safe. I felt like I was going to be okay. I had to admit that he looked incredibly handsome but I could tell by the bags under his eyes that he had no slept in a long time.

_Javert's POV_

My heart skipped a beat once I finally saw Juliette look up at me. She look sad, scared, and most of all nervous. However, she also looked like an angel dressed in her white gown with the veil covering her face. I desperately wanted to reach out to her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. _Stop Javert! This is not who I am. She doesn't love me. I'm married to the law, not her._ Once she reached me, I could tell that she was trying not to cry. Her uncle gave me a small smile and I returned it. I rarely smiled but I had to act like I was in love with Juliette.

"Juliette, Victor, friends, and family, I would like to welcome you today in which we are celebrating the marriage between Juliette Sophie Wion and Victor Marc Javert. At this time I would like to thank God for bringing these two people together and making them want to start a new life together. Who given this woman to marry this man?" the priest asks.

"Her Aunt and I do." Her uncle says clearly.

I watch her uncle turn to her and lift up her veil to reveal her face. I don't what it was about this day but Juliette looked extra beautiful. She appeared to be glowing almost. Her uncle hugged her tightly and once again, I could tell that she was trying to fight off tears. I heard her whisper that she loved him before he sat down. Juliette looked up at me and gave me a sad smile in which I tried to return a genuine smile.

"You look beautiful." I whispered to her.

I watch as her cheeks and neck turned a light shade of pink. "Thank you. You look nice as well."

We both drew our attention to the priest as he began the process of marrying us. Like most weddings we said 'I Do' vows but in our case they meant nothing except for me when I said I would keep her safe. When I said that I made sure to look her dead in the eye in which she almost started crying. The only part of her vows that I believed was when she said she would be caring. I believed she would be a caring wife; I figured that out the second I met her.

When it was time to exchange rings I thought she was going to drop my ring since she was shaking so bad. I kissed her forehead in an attempt to calm her down but I'm sure that it only made it worse. I was also nervous when I was putting her ring on so she gently laid her hand on my cheek like the day when she slapped me.

"With the power invested in me by God, I pronounce you man and wife. Victor, you may now kiss your wife." The priest says.

When he says this Juliette's eyes widen and I watch the color drain from her already pale face. I slowly lean down and she rests her hands on my chest. I watch as her breath hitches in her throat as our lips become inches apart. I wait until she closes her eyes to close mine and lean down until I feel her lips touch mine. Her lips were warm and soft against mine. The kiss didn't last long but it lasted long enough for me to get a whiff of lavender off of her skin. I step back and hear people cheer. Juliette looked scared but I saw her force a smile onto her face.

"I present to you Monsieur and Madame Victor Javert." The preist says.

I offer her my arm which she clutches onto tightly. I glance at the circle of metal on my finger and decide that it feels strange there but I assumed that I would get used to it over time. I look over at Juliette who was blushing. We were allowed a couple minutes alone and I let her lead me to wherever she wanted to go.

_Juliette's POV_

I could not stop thinking about Javert and I's kiss. Although his beard tickled my face, his lips were surprising gentle when he kissed me. He wasn't forceful and it didn't even last long. I led him to one of the more private garden's that actually belonged to my grandmother before she died five years ago. I sat down on one of the stone benches and offered Javert a seat next to me. We sat in silence for a couple seconds; I was still trying to process the fact that I was now married.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

He doesn't look up at all. "Yes."

"We just have to survive the rest of the day, Thanksgiving, and Christmas and then we won't have to see my family until Easter." I explain to him.

"I can deal with that." He says.

I nod slowly. "We should probably head over to the ballroom unless you want them thinking that we're doing things." I tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but I love you guys. Thanks for all the follows and reviews!**

Chapter 5

The moment we walk into the ballroom the guests erupt into cheers. I feel myself blush and I glance at Javert who was starting to stiffen up and become emotionless. To mess with him, I stood on my tip-toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He started to glare at me but his gaze quickly softened. He led me to the middle of the ballroom which was going to be used a dancing area so we could have our first dance.

His arm hooked around my waist and gently rested mine on his upper arm and shoulder. He held my hand in his and brought it close to chest. It was loving gesture and it seemed convincing enough for me. I looked into Javert's eyes and felt the sudden urge to kiss him but I quickly shook away the urge. His thumb was slowly rubbing my hand and I wanted to lean my head against his chest but I thought that would be too strange.

"I'm going kiss you." Javert tells me.

My eyes widen but before I could say anything his lips covered mine. This kiss was different from when he first kissed me. This was a little deeper and a little hungrier. When he drew back I had to stop myself from smiling. The kiss was pretty good this time and I wanted more. Once the music stopped Javert let go of me and we headed our separate ways. While Javert stuck close to his fellow Inspectors, I hung out with my cousins. Javert and I only talked to each or spent time with each other when it was required. I was relieved once the night was over and it meant that Javert and I could leave but of course, I would be living with Javert.

Javert helped me into the carriage and a few minutes after talking with my uncle he finally got inside. My dress was incredibly uncomfortable to sit in but Javert told me he only lived 15 minutes away from here. I glanced up from messing with my new wedding ring and noticed how tired Javert looked. I wanted to say something to him just to make things more comfortable so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"You never told me your name was Victor." I say.

"You never told me your middle name was Sophia." He states.

I smile to myself. "What was your sister like?" I asked him knowing that I was pushing his limits.

"She was nice, caring, and pretty. She would have liked you a lot. You actually remind me of her a bit. Can you tell me some things about your parents?" he asks.

He was finally opening up. "I was 10 years old when they died and that was 10 years ago so I don't remember much. All I really remember was living in Paris with them and every day when my father came home, my mom would have a homemade meal ready for him and my brother and I would attack him with hugs. I know that I look like my mom and my brother looks like my father and acts just like him. I remember my dad teaching me Latin and my mom teaching me French and German."

"I'm sorry that they are dead."

"I'm sorry that your sister is dead."

I almost fall asleep on our way to Javert's house but I was awoken by the sudden jerk of the carriage. My bags had arrived yesterday to his house so at least I wouldn't have to lug bags inside. It was close to freezing outside as I stepped outside so I quickly ran into the house and almost ran into Javert. His house was warm and I couldn't wait to get out of my dress. The house was relatively simple looking. There was a small family room, a kitchen, an eating area, and stairs that I assumed led to the bedrooms. I scanned the selves of the living room and found several books that I had been wanting to read for a long time.

"Do you mind if I read any of these books?" I ask him.

"No, just be careful." He says and takes off his jacket.

"It's late and I have to work tomorrow so let me show you your room." He says.

I follow him up the flight of stairs and saw three doors. "The door on the left is mine. The center one is the bathroom and the right one is your bedroom. Do you need anything?" Javert asks me.

I shake my head and watch as he goes into his room before quickly shutting the door. I place my hand on the doorknob and wait a couple seconds before opening the door. The room was dark so I lit a few candles so I could see what it looked like. There was a dresser, desk, a side table, and a medium size bed that was big enough to sleep an adult.

My bags were set on the ground, at the foot of the bed. It only took me a couple seconds to find my night gown and I quickly stripped out of my wedding dress and into the gown. Before climbing into the comfortable bed, I blew out the candles. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I started to cry. I probably sounded like a baby for crying but I didn't want to be married. I didn't want to be in this. I wanted to be with my family. I heard my door open and I sat up in the bed to see Javert standing there dressed in some type of pants and a white dress shirt.

"Are you okay?" I hear him ask.

I quickly wipe my face to get rid of the tears. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I can't sleep and I heard you crying." He says.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Javert, can you stay here until I go to sleep?" I ask him.

I hear him sigh. "I suppose although it isn't appropriate of me to." he replies and drags the desk chair up to the bed.

I slid back into the bed and face Javert for a couple minutes until I feel my eyes beginning to close. I feel Javert put another blanket over me before I hear him walk out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait so long for an update. I lost my flash drive that held all my stories *Insert crying here* but I found it just about 10 minutes ago so I'm happy. With that said here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews and follows and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning and quickly stretched before changing in a light blue work dress that I usually wore when I was working at the stables. I wasn't expecting to see Javert standing there. He was dressed in his black pants, black riding boots, and black military jacket while his hat lay on the counter in the kitchen. He glanced up at me before looking down at the pair.

"When are you leaving to go patrol?" I ask him.

"Now." He answers.

"I'm going to walk with you." I tell him.

He nods and opens the front door and allows me to walk outside. I regret not grabbing a coat or a shawl but I feel a heavy material being slung on my shoulders. I feel myself blush as I realize that this isn't the first time that Javert has let me borrow his coat. I knew he had his wool jacket on so he would be semi warm.

"You should invest in buying a jacket." He says.

I laugh and shake my head. "I have one, I just prefer yours."

I smacked my head with my hand. "That came out strange. I meant yours are warmer."

I heard a deep laugh come out of his throat which shocked me because I had never heard Javert laugh. "You do laugh!" I exclaim.

"Yes, I do. Its only when something is funny." He says.

"I like your laugh. It's so…manly." I tell him and loop my fingers through his.

I feel his arm stiffen so I rub my thumb against his hand in an effort to make him feel better. I would never admit it to myself but I was falling in love in Javert and yet we didn't know each that well. He knew most things about me but not my secrets. I ignore the stares of the people as we walk past them and towards the stables. We stop in front of the stables and I hand Javert his jacket back. I watch as he slips his black gloves on and his hate.

"Um…be safe?" I tell him.

I wasn't entirely sure what I should say to him so I said that. I grasped the flaps of his jacket and stretch to kiss warm cheek. I watch as his cheeks turn red and I hold back a giggle.

"I'll see you later." I tell him before walking into the barn.

I was astonished to see that it had been entirely cleaned out. I checked all the doors. There was nothing; no horses, saddles, grooming supplies, nothing. I looked up as I heard the sound of boots clicking against the concrete. It was man a bit older than me and he looked like a stable hand to me.

"Excuse me but are you Madme Javert?" he asks me.

I almost say no but I have to remember that I'm married now. "Yes Monsieur, I am. Why?"

"You're Uncle has sent me to tell you that your services are no longer needed. He says he wants you to focus more on being a wife and future mother. He also wanted to let you know that all the horses that were here now live on his property." The man explained.

"Thank you Monsieur for telling me." I tell him.

He gives a quick nod before exiting the now empty stables. I lean my forehead against one of the stall doors and hold back the urge to cry. I couldn't believe I was now jobless. I knew Javert's salary was enough to care for the both of us but I wasn't the housewife type of woman. I didn't know how I was going to tell Javert that I had no job for now I wasn't going to tell him. After spending a couple minutes alone, I finally walked out of the barn and started to walk towards my brother's house but then turned to the opposite direction to head to Javert's house.

Once I got inside I started to clean the house up to get myself occupied. I paused for about half an hour so I could start to make chicken soup for Javert and me before starting to clean again. I didn't realize that I had been cleaning the entire day until I heard the front door open. I can tell that he was cold due to the fact that he was shivering. I grabbed an extra log and threw it into the fireplace. I gently grabbed his hands in an attempt to make him warm.

"How was work?" I asked him without looking up.

"It was work." He says.

"You need better gloves. You're hands are freezing." I tell him.

"My gloves are fine."

"No, they're not because if they were then I wouldn't have to do this." I say and remove my hands from his.

I grab a two bowls, two spoons, and one large spoon and began to pour the soup into the bowls. I then set the bowls on the table and sit down. I don't starting eating until Javert sits down and prays. I take a couples bites before he even takes one.

"Just try it. It's not like I put poison in it. Plus it will warm you up." I tell him.

He nods slowly before taking a bite. "It's good. I didn't know you could cook."

"Thank you. Camille, my nanny, taught me how too but this is my mother's recipe. She used to make it on the coldest evenings. It's not even November and it's already freezing." I tell him.

As we eat, we only small talk which is nicer than no talking at all. As I clean up, Javert sits on the couch and I don't notice that he went to sleep until I heard the sound of soft snoring. Instead of waking him up, I grabbed a blanket and draped it over him before kissing his forehead. When Javert was asleep he almost looked younger and peaceful which was good because he always seemed so stressed out. I climb up the stairs, change, and get into my bed, before going to sleep.

The next morning, I actually remember a jacket and brought a bag with me since I decided to go shopping at the market with Colyn. Javert walked me to my brother's house, where we said our goodbyes and I knocked on the door to be greeted by a very excited Colyn.

"Aunt Juliette!" he exclaimed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you too Colyn. Are you ready to go?" I ask him.

He nodded his head quickly and I retrieved a wool hat that belong to his father and placed it on his head before starting to walk towards the market. The market was surprising crowded today so it was going to make it harder for me to find items that I needed or wanted. I was in search of good gloves for Javert  
but I also wanted to buy some deer and cow meat. Of course Colyn, being Colyn, wondered off a couple times.

"Colyn, can I see your watch?" I ask him knowing that my brother gave him our father's watch and he carried that thing with him everywhere.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because I want to know what time it is. I want to be able to get back to Uncle Javert's house in time to make him dinner." I answer him.

I watch him dig through his pockets a couple times before his blue eyes widen. "Oh no?" he says.

"What?" I ask him.

"I might have lost it." He tells me.

"What do you mean by might have?"

"Okay, I lost it! I swear I had it before we left though!"

"You do realize you lost your grandfather's watch? Do you know how much that watch means to your father?" I ask him and turn around as I hear hoof beats.

I bite my bottom lip as Javert approaches us. "Is everything okay?"

"No, Colyn lost my father's watch." I reply.

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere Aunt Juliette." Colyn says.

"I can help you find it." Javert says.

I shake my head and pull my coat tighter around me. "No, you have to work. Colyn go back home."

Colyn nods sadly before turning around and heading towards my brother's house. I look up at him before starting to walk away. To say I was angry with Colyn was an understatement. My father's watch was the only thing we had left of our father and for him to lose it upset me. It only took me a couple minutes to find the pure gold watch lying on the ground. I got down on my knees and felt a tear stream down my face as I discovered that it had been completely shattered. The gold, glass, and actual clock and been broken.

For some reason I started to cry. I wasn't cry just over the fact that my father's watch had been broken, it was also the fact that I lost my job and that I was now married to a man I didn't want to be married to. I felt a warm, muscular arm wrap around me and knew it was Javert. I buried my face into his wool jacket and sobbed quietly.

"Shhh, it's okay." I hear him whisper and then kiss my head.

"No, it's not. I lost my job and now my father's watch is broken." I cry.

"I can try and get his watch fixed and its okay if you don't have a job. I can provide you." He says quietly.

"I'm sorry Javert." I tell him.

Javert pulls back slightly and lifts my chin up to look at him. I had never seen him act like this before but I kind of liked it. It was nice to see that Javert had a soft side to him.

"Juliette, you don't have anything to be sorry about. Come, let's get you home." He says and helps me up.

I shake my head. "I can walk home alone but I got you these gloves to keep your hands warm." I say and hand him the expensive gloves that I bought this morning.

"Thank you." He simply says and put his gloves on before mounting his horse.

"I'll see you tonight." He adds before turning his horse away from me and leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Another week passed since the day I freaked out at the market because Colyn had broken my father's watch. Javert and I had grown used to seeing each other and living with one another. When I would go to the market he would give me a small head nod in which I give him a small smile. It was finally November which meant I was going to be so my entire family soon but it also scared me since Javert was going to have to go with me and he was still uncomfortable around my family.

I was currently making beef stew and corn bread for Javert and I to eat for dinner tonight. I walk over to the fireplace to stir the stew as I hear the door open. I glance up at Javert who appeared to be wet. It didn't sound like it was raining so I had no idea why he would be wet.

"It's snowing." I hear him say.

A broad smile appears on my face and I grab my jacket before walking outside. Sure enough it was snowing. I looked up at the sky and watched the tiny white, cold spots fly slowly down from the sky. I watch as some children come out of their homes screaming in joy at the sight of the first snowfall. I hear the soft crunching sound of boots walking across the snow and look over at Javert.

I lean down to scoop up a small pile of the snow and slowly start to turn it into a snowball. I back away from Javert and he didn't seem to notice that I was quite a few feet away from him. I gently throw the snowball and it hits the side of Javert's left arm. He turns to me startled and glares at me while I laugh my head off.

"You should have seen your face. It was priceless." I say out of breath.

Javert straightens out his coat before brushing the snow off his coat. He turns around to face his house and starts to walk towards it. I run after him and stand in front of him and can tell he's angry. I gently touch his forearms with my hands and smile at him.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." I tell him softly.

I watch him clench his jaw before softening his gaze. "It's fine." He says.

I can't help but hold his gaze for a couple seconds. I place my hand on his cheek and stroke it softy with my thumb. His cheek was rough underneath my touch and I felt him lean into the touch slightly. I reached up slightly and bit my bottom lip. I wanted to kiss him so badly right now but I was afraid that he would get angry. I reached up more until our lips were inches apart and closed my eyes as I felt his warm lips against mine.

The kiss wasn't too intense but it was defiantly deeper than any kiss I had shared with Javert.I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me into his body slightly. This kiss was different than all the others. This one felt it real. It was full of lust and love. I wanted more but I didn't tell Javert that.

We both pulled back at the same time and I looked up at Javert whose green eyes were incredibly wide. I followed him into the house quietly and took the soup and cornbread out of the fire before pouring the soup into the bowl and cutting the cornbread. I set our meal on the table, said a prayer, and began to eat. It was extremely awkward and neither of us said anything to each other. The second Javert gets done eating, I grab his bowl and mine and head to the water spout to clean them.

"Juliette, stop. I'll clean them." Javert says softly.

I shake my head and continue to clean. "No, it's fine."

"You work too hard. You need to stop." He tells me.

I grab a rag and begin to dry the bowls out. I hear Javert sigh but I ignore it. Once I'm done cleaning the dishes I put them back in their original place. I don't tell Javert I'm going upstairs like I usually do but I can hear him climbing up the stairs behind me. I stop at my door and turn around to face him.

"Can I help you?" I ask him rather rudely.

Instead of him responding he gently pushed me up against the wall and began to kiss me passionately. I was slightly taken back by this movement but I was defiantly enjoying it. I was surprised went Javert started kissing my jawline, then my neck, and then my collarbone. I slowly ran my fingers through his soft hair as he began to suck on the skin gently. His hands were wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his body.

I started to undo the buttons on his military style jacket and found it rather difficult. Javert draped his jacket over the handle of the stairs. I discovered a white dress shirt underneath the jacket and begin to undo the buttons on that as well. Javert stopped kissing me suddenly and held my hands in his to still them.

"We can't do this." Javert tells me.

"Well, you're the one who started all of this." I say.

Javert sighs and let's go of my hands before leaning against the wall. He was looking down at the ground and I desperately just wanted to stroke his face softly. He looked up and I could tell that he was confused but it was a face I had never seen before. For the first time Javert showed emotion. I ignored what my head was telling me and listened to what my heart was saying so I kissed him.

_Javert's POV_

She kissed me. She kissed me with those delicate, perfect lips that I had wanted to touch since the day of our wedding. The only difference was this kiss felt real. It felt like she loved me and wanted to kiss me. I could be wrong though. I let her strip the rest of my clothes and I then did the same to her. I could tell by the way that she blushed that she had never done this before. I knew that after this, one of us was going to regret it and it was probably going to be me. But we still made love.

I woke up the next morning with her head on my chest and her beautiful, soft hair sprawled across me. She looked peaceful and almost appeared to be smiling. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. Juliette had been perfect as I suspected. However, I was deeply regretting the decision of sleeping with her already. I got up slowly, in an attempt not to wake her up and then slipping my uniform back on.

I heard a soft groan emerge from Juliette and quickly headed down the stairs in hopes of avoiding her. However, a few minutes later she came downstairs in a light brown, long sleeve dress that made her look even more beautiful than she already was. She had a huge smile spread across her face and I hated the fact that I was about to ruin that smile.

"We can't let anything like last night happen again." I tell her.

And just like that her smile was gone. "But…"

"Juliette, I don't love you, okay? Only people who are in love should do things like that. I apologize for taking advantage of you." I tell her and wondering if she could hear the hurt in my voice.

I searched her eyes and can tell she was trying not to cry. She was hurt, defiantly and I felt bad. I wanted to reach out and wipe the tear that had escaped her eye so badly but I knew it was best if I didn't. I watched as she turned around, walked back upstairs, and slam the door shut. Just like that, I let the only woman I had ever loved slip through my fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next two months happened in a blur. The days got colder and shorter. And Javert and I were barely talking ever since the night we made love. However, the worst part was that Javert and I were moving to Paris because he got relocated. My uncle let us stay in his guest house for as long as we liked so at least I would have a little piece of home. Although, I was kind of excited at the same time about moving to Paris because I used to live there before my parents died. My parents' graves were there, some of my family members and so were my childhood friends that I had to leave behind.

So here I was, standing in my new living room as the servants bring our stuff inside. We mostly only packed clothing and personal items since the house came with furniture and cooking supplies. Javert had to report straight to work so I was going to get first choice in which room I wanted. The guest house was just as pretty as my Uncle's main house and I actually liked the guest house better. The house was two stories like Javert's house but our new home was more stable.

The outside of the house was made entirely of white marble while the inside had bricks and wooden floors. The living room had a couch, a coffee table, a huge fireplace, and two chairs. The kitchen reminded me of the one that my mom used to use when I was younger. There was a place to wash and dry dishes and there was also a counter, a small fireplace to cook food in, and a table with four chairs. I became excited when I opened a door in the kitchen and found a place to store meat.

Also downstairs was a large study that a chase lounge, four big bookshelves, a desk, a chair and the windows opened and had a nice view of the front yard. Upstairs there were three bedrooms and a bathroom. I opened two doors and found that they had nothing in them but once I opened the third door I found a large bedroom with a large bed, a desk, a vanity, a wardrobe, a dresser, and French doors that lead out to a balcony. This meant that Javert and I were going to have to share a room and I was not happy about that.

When he got home we would have to sort this mess out. I unpacked my clothes and put a few personal items on the vanity before going back outside. It was very cold since it was January and I was very worried about Javert since I was scared he was going to get sick or catch hypothermia. The front yard a large tree with a swing attached to it which would be perfect for children if we had them. There was also a nice area that I could use as a garden once spring came.

After walking around the house more, I started to make Javert and me dinner. It was a simple beef stew that Javert loved and I also made fresh cinnamon bread. While dinner was being cooked, I grabbed a log from outside and put it in the fireplace before lighting it and grabbing a blanket and book. I settled on the couch in front of the fireplace and began to read a book called _Pride and Prejudice_.

I glanced up at the door as I heard it open and saw Javert walk in covered with snow that quickly melted once he got inside. He took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack before standing by the fireplace to warm up. I knew he hadn't had the chance to look around our new house but I'm sure he didn't really care either. I stood up, cut him a piece of bread, and handed it to him timidly.

"Thank you." He murmured.

I nodded at him and bit my bottom lip. "We have a problem. There are three rooms and only one has a bed."

Javert is quiet for a few seconds as he eats some of the bread. "That is a problem."

"I don't have a problem sharing a bed with you. We're both adults and we're married." I tell him.

I saw his eyes flash in an anger. "That would be inappropriate of us to do."

I jumped up and walked over to him. "Everything with you is inappropriate! I know you like me Javert and that's okay because I…I-I love you! Every day I worry about you and hope that you come home. It's okay for you to have feelings for another person besides yourself." I almost yell at him.

Javert puts his hand behind my head and pulls me into him until I feel our lips touch. I wanted to melt right then and there into his arms. He kissed me with so much passion and love. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss more. I ran my hands through his short, graying hair and heard a groan come from Javert's throat. He gently picked me up bridal style and stopped kissing me.

"Where's the bedroom?" he asks with a hoarse voice.

"Upstairs. It's the first door on left." I tell him.

He carries me upstairs and opens the door to our bedroom before setting me on the ground. I quickly take off his jacket and shirt as he takes off my dress. I glanced up at him and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"I love you too." He whispers.

I smile up at him before starting to kiss him again. Javert laid my back against the bed and slowly climbed on the bed before hovering over me. His eyes were full of lust and affection but also need. He hadn't experienced any affection from me for two months and I could tell he missed it.

_Javert's POV_

It had been the second time we had ever made love and it was better than the first time. While I sat up in the bed, Juliette laid on her stomach and looked over at me as I gently stroked her bare back. Her skin was so pure and beautiful but the thing I loved the most about her was her eyes and smile. I had missed her smiling at me. I had missed her kissing my cheek every day. I missed everything about the old Juliette but I was happy once I saw her come back.

"I love you." She tells me.

I smile at her and start to kiss her back slowly. "I love you too." I whisper into her ear once I reach it with my lips.

I watched as my words sent shivers down her spine. Or was it the way I was kissing her back? I didn't know. I had never been more in love with a woman at this moment. Juliette was slowly breaking my stone heart and I was finally allowing someone to enter my heart. She would be the only one who I would ever allow in my heart. Ever.


End file.
